


But no, Really, Fuck Susan, OK?

by OleanderToxin



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Commissioned fic, Domesticity, Great googly moogly it's all gone to shit, It's Taako though you kinda signed up for that shit with him, M/M, cat fic, cuddle puddle, language warning, reposts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OleanderToxin/pseuds/OleanderToxin
Summary: Repost from my tumblr after it decided to shoot itself in the foot.  Taako and Kravitz have a lazy day at home with the cats.  Commissioned for a friend.





	But no, Really, Fuck Susan, OK?

A gentle rain pattered against the windows of the surprisingly modest home. Inside lay two figures, one lean and long, his skin dark like onyx, locs dreaded with interwoven feathers and cuffs of gold and tourmaline. The other was gently laying across his chest, long blond hair tied up in a bun while his fingertips traced magic blue designs into his lover’s skin. The day was a lazy one, and this of course called for a snuggle puddle on the couch as they waited for their water to boil for their tea in the other room.

Jumping up on the back of the couch, a large, fluffy fur ball, black in color and orange in eyes came up and carefully made its way across the precarious ledge with practiced skill. Taako looked up from his spot on his boyfriend’s chest and reached out a hand, the black fur practically enveloping the blue from his fingers. “Hey stinker, what are you doing down here? I thought it was kitty nap time up in the rafters?”

The black cat looked up as he spoke, and saw two other tails wagging contently up along the support beams along the roof, only to return its attention to the hand in front of it, smushed nose pressing up against Taako’s hand as it climbed down to cuddle against both him and Kravitz.

“Seems Bell wanted to cuddle with us instead of her sisters.” Kravitz winced for a moment as her paws dug into the side of his chest, tiny feet giving way to a surprising heft that the cat had with her. Cooing softly, he brought her attention up towards him, receiving a few licks in acknowledgment that he was indeed there before she rolled up into a puffy black cat roll and began to purr contently next to her papa’s.

“Might as well get the other two down here then, huh?” A flick of Taako’s wrist and a spectral hand came out of his own, reaching up high into the beams above their head and grabbing two other wiggling creatures, a scrawny, hairless cat that was more wrinkle than anything else, wrapped in a colorful tiny sweater, along with a surprising sight indeed. A skeleton, moving by the will of its spirit alone, came along with it as Taako’s mage hand brought the two down onto their chests, making it a cuddle pile in its truest form.

“Del, don’t be grumpy,” Kravitz scolded the hairless sphynx that gave a menacing  _mrr_  to the two as she was awoken from her nice sleep up top. He gave her a gentle skritch across her head, teasing the wrinkles with his fingertips. “It’s family time, don’t be a brat.”

“She always is. Hello, Chipo, how’s my good boy.” Taako smiled as he kissed the top of the skeletal cat’s head. Honestly, boy was subjective, and the both of them jumped from one pronoun to another when referring to the little creature. They were brought home first, Kravitz having found it in a necromancer’s home after taking them in on the Raven Queen’s behalf. Something tugged at his heartstrings, and through a very big ask and his continued support to his Madame, Kravitz was allowed to keep the creature, and bring it home to his little, growing family.

The rain was coming down, and wasn’t looking as if it would stop any time soon. That was fine for Taako and Kravitz, though. They were enjoying their time together, they children resting against them, as the gentle tap on the windows drew them all into a dozy sleep.

And then a shrill whistle followed by a loud “FUCK!” came out. Tea was ready.


End file.
